


I Like You A Latte

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Noctis idly drummed his fingers along to the beat, softly humming as his attention drifted from his textbook to the clock above the door.It was then, at precisely 11:02 am, that she walked in.Lunafreya was a regular at the cafe. Every single day for the past six months, (sometimes even twice a day) she collected her drink (either a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and a dusting of cocoa powder, or a mint tea, or a raspberry-vanilla cold brew) and a Tenebrae Tart, before rushing out the door, never staying longer than a few minutes.Naturally, Noct made the biggest fool of himself the first time she came into the cafe.~☆~A gift for Angelwingprincess
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwingprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwingprincess/gifts).



> This was part of a gift exchange for the lovely [Angelwingprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwingprincess/pseuds/Angelwingprincess)
> 
> They asked for cute and fluffy LuNoct ♡ and I tried my best to deliver that! So, here's a coffee shop au that I really hope you enjoy! ♡

It was a slow morning at  _ Sagefire _ , Noctis sat at the counter with his textbook open in front of him. 

Ignis was in the kitchen, preparing for the inevitable lunch time rush, Noctis could hear him singing along to the radio. 

Noctis idly drummed his fingers along to the beat, softly humming as his attention drifted from his textbook to the clock above the door. 

It was then, at precisely 11:02 am, that she walked in. 

Lunafreya was a regular at the cafe. Every single day for the past six months, (sometimes even twice a day) she collected her drink (either a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and a dusting of cocoa powder, or a mint tea, or a raspberry-vanilla cold brew) and a Tenebrae Tart, before rushing out the door, never staying longer than a few minutes. 

Naturally, Noct made the biggest fool of himself the first time she came into the cafe. He'd slipped straight off the bar stool behind the till, and grabbed onto the nearest thing to him. 

Which just so happened to be the freshly decorated cupcakes that Ignis had  _ just _ put out a few minutes prior. 

The cupcakes landed directly on top of him, ending up with frosting on his face and hair. Briefly considering throwing himself into the harbour when her concerned face popped over the counter. 

He'd crawled away to hide in the back, leaving Ignis to deal with her, and didn't return until she had left. 

Since then he's made a point to avoid her whenever she's come in to the cafe, until a few weeks ago, when Ignis had conveniently decided to take his break as soon as she walked in. 

Noctis had fumbled his words talking to her, thankfully he didn't spill anything over himself this time, but he did almost drop the box of pastries as their fingers brushed against each other. 

He stammered out a " _ Have a nice day!"  _ before ducking down behind the counter to rethink every life choice. 

It goes on for several more weeks like this, Lunafreya makes attempts at small talk, and Noct tries not to embarass himself. 

Which leads them, to present day. 

"Good morning Lunafreya!" He said with a smile. "Your usual today?" 

"Good morning Noctis. Not my usual no, I think I may try something new today." Lunafreya's gaze flicked up to the  _ (daily) _ handwritten written chalkboard menu above his head, and then to the glass case of desserts and pastries beside him. "What is your favourite?" 

"Who me?" 

Lunafreya laughed, a light, almost musical sound that sent Noctis's heart soaring. "Yes, what are your favourite things here?" 

"Oh, I uh, I like the peppermint hot chocolate, or the cherry cooler. A-and the Tenebrae Tarts." He answered. "They're really good with the hot chocolate. The cooler is better with the chiffon cake." 

Lunafreya hummed, peering into the glass case again. "Then it's decided. I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate and a Tenebrae Tart please." She took out her purse from her bag, and paused. "Make that two of each." 

Noctis tapped her order into the till, "You getting it for someone else too?" He asked, heart sinking ever so slightly. 

"Yes actually. I'm hoping to be joined by someone." She said. "You, to be precise." 

"Huh?  _ Me?"  _

Lunafreya nodded. "Yes, forgive me if this is too forward, but I would like to get to know you better Noctis." 

" _ Noct"  _ He corrected. " My friends call me Noct." 

"Noct." She repeated, smiling widely. "It's a pleasure to re-meet you. Will you join me this morning?" 

"Oh, I can't, I'm the only one here with Iggy and-" 

"He can and will join you!" Ignis's face poked out of the kitchen. "I'm all done back here Noct. I can sit up front while." 

Noctis's eyes grew wide, sheer panic crossing his face. "What-no you need my help, right Iggy? I can-" 

"Already done." Ignis answered with a grin. "Go sit down. I'll bring your drinks." 

"That's very kind of you Ignis. What do I owe you for it?" Lunafreya asked, pulling out her purse. 

"On the house. As one of our favourite regulars." Ignis said, already plating up two of the tarts. 

"I insist!" 

"I refuse to accept." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go. Sit. Talk. Gaze lovingly into each other's eyes." 

" _ Iggy!"  _ Noctis picked his ankle. "Not cool." 

Lunafreya took no notice, intently frowning at Ignis. She dropped 50 Crowns into the tip jar while Ignis's back was turned, before heading over to the booth in the corner by the window. 

Noctis undid his apron and followed, sitting down across from her. He fiddled with his shirt, unsure of what to say. 

"So, Noct." Lunafreya leant forward, elbows on the table, chin resting in her hands, thankfully breaking the silence. "Tell me about you." 

"There's not really much to tell Lunafreya. What do you wanna know?" 

"Please, call me Luna. Lunafreya is far too formal." 

"Oh, sure. Luna it is." 

Luna beamed. "What do you like to do for fun?" 

Noctis hesitated with his answer. "You're gonna laugh at me." 

"I won't." 

"You will. everyone else does." 

"I won't." Luna sat back, and drew an X over her heart. "Cross my heart."

"I like fishing." Noctis muttered, lowering his face to hide behind his hair. 

"Fishing?" 

Noctis peeked through his bangs. "You're laughing at me!" 

"I'm not!" Luna said with a wide smile. "I just didn't think that it would be something of interest to you." 

"Yeah well, me and my dad, we rent out a cabin every summer and go fishing. It's been a tradition since I was a kid." 

"That sounds like a lovely tradition. Do you see your father often?" 

“I try too. He’s been travelling a lot recently so I haven’t seen him very much.” Noctis said. “When he was younger, he and his friends went out on a road trip, but they had to cut it short 'cause his dad died. Then he uh, he met my mum, and uh, then I came along and he just kept pushing it back. But uh, now that I’m old enough, he’s decided to continue the trip.” 

Ignis brought over their drinks and pastries setting them down on the table. 

"Thank you Ignis." 

"Uh, yeah thanks Specs." 

"My pleasure." He said with a bow, he winked at Noctis, and returned back yo the counter, humming as he tidied around it. 

Luna took hold of the steaming mug, and pulled it towards her. "What else do you like?" 

"Um…" Noctis tapped his fingers against his mug. "I like video games. My friend Prompto is really good at first person shooters. But, uh, my favourites  _ Assassin's Creed _ ." 

Luna's eyes light up with excitement. "Mine too!" 

“Wait for real?” Noctis sat forward. "Which is your favourite?" 

" _ Syndicate _ ." Luna answered. "It's the first game you get to play as a female assassin."

"S'not a bad choice.  _ Black Flag  _ is the one for me. You get to be a pirate, it's open world and Edward Kenway is a  _ beast. _ " He paused, eyes wide. "Did I say that out loud?" 

Luna laughed. "Yes." 

"Ugh." Noctis buried his hands in his face. "Can we talk about you before I say something stupid again?" 

"Of course. What would you like to know?" 

"What do you do?" 

"Oh, I'm the CEO for  _ Glacian."  _

" _ Glacian? _ " Noctis repeated. "Wait as in,  _ Glacian _ that super famous magazine? It's like a fashion one right? You work with uh...Gentiana? The designer?" 

"Yes! You know of it?" Luna's eyes lit up. 

"Uh, only in passing. My friend Prompto was super obsessed with the  _ Astrals  _ shoot last month." Noctis admitted. "He was talking about it non-stop." 

"He sounds lovely." Luna beamed. "I would love to meet him one day." 

"He's obsessed with photography. I'm sure he'd probably just pester you non stop about it." 

"I'd be happy to answer any questions he has." She laughed. "So, what were you reading earlier?"

Noctis picked up the textbook, and placed it back on the table. 'It's for my classes. I'm studying to become a marine biologist." 

Luna leant forward, resting her head on her hands. "That's wonderful Noctis. What does that entail?" 

"Wait, you really wanna know?" 

"Yes, of course! I would love to know." 

Noctis smiled. "I hope you're ready for me to ramble a bunch." 

Luna nodded. "Ready." 

"Okay so-" Noctis began, he gestured with his hands as he spoke, going on for a while, before Ignis eventually wandered over. 

"Apologies for interrupting the two of you." Ignis said. "Noctis, I'm afraid I'm in need of your assistance for the lunch rush." 

"Huh?" Noctis looked around at the café, which had suddenly filled up with people, he glanced up at the clock, which read : 

_ 12 : 30.  _

"Oh crap! Be there in a second Specs!" 

"Thank you Noct." Ignis wandered back over to the counter, giving the customer waiting a dazzling smile. 

"Sorry Luna, I gotta-" Noctis scrambled to his feet. 

"I understand. Do what you need to do." She smiled wider, and rummaged through her bag before pulling out a folder and a laptop. "I have some work that I need to get done." She looked up at him. "What time does your shift end?" 

"Uh, not until six-" 

"I'll wait for you then." 

"Wait what? But that's the whole day- don't you-" 

"I don't have anything else to do today.” Luna said. “As I said Noct, I want to get to know you better. Are you doing anything after?”    


“No-"

"Perfect. I'll take you to dinner." 

"A-are you sure?" 

"Im sure." 

Noctis felt his face flush, and picked up their empty cups and plates. "T-thanks. I'll bring you a refill." 

"Thank you." 

Noctis rushed back to Ignis, helping serve out coffee and cakes. He glanced over at Luna over the lunch rush, and couldn't help the way his heart fluttered as he watched her work. 

' _ Astrals above she's so cute.' _ He thought, he was distracted as he carried over a tray of empty cups and dishes, failing to notice the chair that had been left out in front of him. 

He tripped, and ended up sprawled out on the floor, the tray thankfully hadn't smashed, and instead had slid across the floor to the kitchen. 

"Are you hurt Noct?" 

"Only my pride." He muttered, scrambling back to his feet. He whipped his head back toward where Luna was sitting, noticing her stifling a laugh. He waved, before rushing to pick up the dishes to wash them. 

He didn't get a chance to talk to Luna after that, the café surging with people. He flopped down in the booth at seven. 

"Sorry that took so long." He sighed. "Café was busier than usual " 

"It's not a problem." Luna said. She'd already packed away her folder and laptop, holding Noctis's textbook in her hands. "Did you still want to go to dinner?" 

"If you still want me to come with you?" 

"I would love you too." 

"Okay cool, lemme just see if Specs still needs me-" 

"No-no!" Ignis called out. "Go and enjoy dinner! Have a good evening you two." 

"Good evening Ignis." 

"See you tomorrow Specs." 

They walked together to Luna's car, she looped her arm through his, insisting on holding his textbook for him too.

They ended up in the Crow's Nest, talking for hours on end. Luna dropped him off at his apartment at the end of the night, she waved him goodbye, promising to drop by in the café before work. 

Noctis felt like he was on cloud nine. When he opened his textbook later, he found a small note, with Luna's number and name neatly scrawled with a heart. 

\---

Luna continued to drop by the café, sometimes staying longer in the morning before she had to rush off to work. 

They went out to the museum, the movies, Luna had even brought him ( _ and Prompto)  _ along to  _ Glacian's _ latest shoot. 

It was then, he decided, that he was finally going to ask Luna out. He worked up the courage all week, going so far as to even make her her own custom drink. 

He waited for her to walk into the café, he watched her greet Ignis, wave to him before making her way over to the usual booth. 

He finished up the last few touches on the drink, before loading it and a Tenebrae Tart on a tray, and walked over to her. "I made you something." Noctis said, shyly handing over the cup. 

"You made me something?" Luna echoed, taking hold of it with both hands. "What is it?" 

"It's your own drink. I made it, outta flavours I think you'd like, and it's called  _ Freyja _ ." He sat down across from her, hiding his face behind his hands. "I hope you like it." 

He watched Luna take a sip, his heart fluttering as she smiled. 

"This is wonderful Noct! Is it cherry?" 

"A-and chocolate. I thought because you like the tarts, you'd like this too."

"I love it. Thank you, no one has ever made me a customised hot chocolate before." 

"I'm honoured to be the first." He paused, "But uh, there's something I wanted to ask you?" 

"What is it?" 

"Luna, would you maybe wanna go out with me sometime?" Noct asked. "Like on a date?" 

Luna put the drink down, and folded her hands beneath her chin. "I thought… we were already dating?" 

"We are? I mean… we are?" Noctis repeated. "Since when?" 

"Since I asked you to dinner the first time I sat in the cafè?" 

"Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Astrals I'm an idiot." 

"No you're not." Luna shook her head. "I suppose I could have been more forward as well." 

"Can we start that over?" 

Luna brought her hand to her mouth, giggling. "I think that would be wise." 

"Okay so, we've been out four times since then right? So that makes it…" Noctis smiled up at her, with new found confidence. "Date number six. Luna," He said. "Would you like to join me at the Aquarium for our sixth-first date?" 

Luna smiled at him, it made his heart soar, and his stomach filled with butterflies. "I would love to." 


End file.
